legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7: Part 6/Transcript
Part 6 Sanghelios OBJECTIVE: Prevent the Nightmare Forces from gaining the artifact. OTHER NOTES: Leon Bronev seemed to have known Wheeler. (The team continues to through the camp.) Freeze: Weapons down, team. We're guests here. Bronev: Freeze, I have a briefing prepared. Since Nightmare Rarity hijacked the comms, I don't want to discuss this over any open channels. Freeze: Understood, Bonev. Inbound now. (The team makes their way to Bronev.) Bronev: Over here. Mich: Hey. Believe it or not, these Grunt aren't that bad to collaborate with. Of course, they also serve the Swords of Sanghelios. Freeze: What do you have, Bronev? Bronev: This artifact that the Nightmare Forces plan to use was created to destroy approximately 2,000 miles of land. If they get a hold of this... Freeze: They control every destructive force in existence. Bronev: It will result in an event much worse then the re-awakening of the Azran. Much worse than what we've seen in Blainsworth. Freeze: I doubt there's a way to destroy it? Bronev: Don't be so modest, Knight. I see in your records that you have cybernetic Bio-Augmentations. In a situation with only a small window of time like we have, the way to destroy the artifact is to simply crush it in your robotic hand. Freeze: That's it? Bronev: It may be powerful and deadly, but its density is very weak. Freeze: Let's move out! Bronev: I would like to request Agent Washington to stay behind. I need to have a word with him. Wash: Fair enough. You guys destroy that thing. If we fail, we won't stand a chance. (The team leaves.) Bronev: This is about Wheeler. Wash: What about him? (The Pelican carrying the team drops them off.) Luna: The Nightmare Forces have entered the city, but have not located the artifact yet. Once you've reached the city, Arbiter will commence his counter attack. Mich: Understood, milady. (The team takes down a number of Covenant and Nightmare Force soldiers. They arrive to the city.) Freeze: Elder, we're in the city! Maxson: Understood, brother! Arbiter, you're up! Arbiter: Affirmative. Warriors of 'Vadam! Swords of Sanghelios! Commence attack! Lar Two: Affirmative! (The team makes it to the city. Meanwhile....) Bronev: James Wheeler is a member of the Order of the Just. He was the one that lead the team that captured me in Wraithmarsh. Wash: What? Did you know about this? Bronev: No. Not until I seen the name. Wash: Then why is he with the Nightmare Forces?! (Princess Celestia arrives.) Celestia: They corrupted him the same way they did Luna and Rarity. Wash: Princess Celestia, what are doing here? How'd you get to Sanghelios?! Celestia: 'I'm here to help the Arbiter. It's the least I can do for him and his people. Wheeler was a loyal member of the Order. He always looked up to me. (Flashback...) ''Bloodstone, Albion 2011 (Master Sergeant Sandman, Gideon, and Wheeler over-watch what Bronev and TARGENT are up to.) '''Bronev: We can't let the Order know what we are doing! Destroy this tunnel! Sandman: What the hell? What are they doing? Wheeler: Planting explosives. They're gonna destroy the tunnel and hangar to the Ebon Hawk! We can't let that happen! (Wheeler and his team moves on TARGENT and eliminates any hostiles. Wheeler gets into a fight with Bronev. Bronev accidentally makes one mistake, which he is then subdued by Wheeler.) Bronev: Go ahead. Pull the trigger. This will not stop us. Wheeler: No. (Wheeler apprehends Bronev. Present Day.) Wash: I've heard of that squad. Celestia: He became ill the next month. That I believe is when the Nightmare Forces took him. Bronev: If I had to make the decision of his fate, I'd save him if I were them. Wash: Right! I'll get on the radio. (Radios Freeze and his team) Freeze, what's your sit-rep? (In the city, the team clears the entrance to the hold where the artifact is kept.) Freeze: The area's secure. Arbiter said that he'll watch our backs. Wash: We still have time. Wait there. We have something that needs said. Bronev made a discovery about Wheeler. (Another Pelican arrives. Wash and Bronev steps out.) Wash: Wheeler's on Sanghelios. Whatever you do, don't kill him! Freeze: Why not? Wash: He's Order of the Just. Freeze: (Shocked) He's what?! Wash: He was possessed by the Nightmare Forces the same way Luna and Rarity were. (Freeze and Mich then stands apparently frozen. Meanwhile, in an empty area, they see Mustang and Taylor.) Freeze: Dad? Taylor? Mustang: I see you met Mich and Cal's old friend, Wheeler. Mich: Wait. What? Taylor: He's been wearing that mask over his face for a while. You might now remember correctly. He was once known as Freelancer Agent Indiana. Despite the fact that he went to the rival school of yours and California's, you three decided that it didn't matter. Because humanity was at stake at the time. Mich: I remember, now. Cal and I never know his real name. We only met Indy when we all first joined Project Freelancer. Mustang: Now that you know, you know what must be done, right? Mich: Yes. We need to save our old friend from himself. (Freeze and Mich return. The team then moves onto the artifact. Meanwhile, outside.) Kane: Nightmare Forces inbound! Arbiter: Warriors of 'Vadam! Swords of Sanghelios! Defend the city! (Princess Celestia arrives.) Arbiter: Princess Celestia? What is the meaning of this? Celestia: You've done your best to protect my subjects, Arbiter! I'm here to return the favor! Arbiter: Very well! Warriors of 'Vadam, assist the Princess! Lar Two: Affirmative! (The team makes it to the artifact. Before Freeze could take it and destroy it, Wheeler arrives.) Wheeler: You never seem to stay away, boy! Freeze: Listen to me, Wheeler! This isn't what you want!! Wheeler: I know. It's what the queen wants! Mich: Indiana, listen to me!! Cal: Wait. Indiana? Wheeler: (Thoughts) My friends? (Nightmare) ENOUGH!! I WILL NOT BE SWAYED!!! (Wheeler starts to lunge at Freeze, but Mich and Cal restrain him.) Mich: Indy! It's us! Your friends!! Wheeler: I DON'T NEED "FRIENDS"!!! Cal: FREEZE! NOW!!! (Freeze takes the artifact and destroys it.) Wheeler: NO!!! (Wheeler then releases himself and throws Freeze to the ground.) Wheeler: You son of a bitch!! You could've had everything! WE ALL COULD'VE HAD EVERYTHING!! Freeze: Wheeler, listen!! We will help you get your life back! But you need to start it off!! Fight it!! I know you can do it! We all have faith in you!! Wheeler: I... Must... Get it... OUT!! (Wheeler shoots himself in the arm and then electrocutes himself, purging and destroying the nightmare energy inside of him.) Wheeler: ARRRRGH!!! (Wheeler falls to the ground.) Mich: It's okay, Indy. Wheeler: Indi... ana. That's.... me. Cal: It's okay. Rest now. It's safe. Wheeler: No... not... safe... yet. Still.... here. Rarity... she's... still... possessed. (Outside, the Nightmare Forces on Sanghelios all of a sudden die out completely. The team exits the hold and approaches Maxson, Bronev, Arbiter, and Celestia. Wheeler smiles at Celestia.) Wheeler: Princess. M' lady. Celestia: (Happy and tearing up.) What took you so long? TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts